


Sweet as Tea

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mm this tea is so sweet." i sighed in content. </p><p>"Almost as sweet as you?"I looked at the stranger that interrupted my tea time, this was my time.</p><p>"pardon?"I ask as i take another sip of the Delicious tea.</p><p>"You said the tea is sweet & You're sweet so therefore you're as sweet as tea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Tea

His teeth chattered as he walked through the cold air of December, nothing seeming to keep the cold off his body; not his hat nor coat or multiply layers he have underneath, he was alasstuck out here shivering as it starts to snow. 

His eyes look around everywhere for a quick rest stop as he was feeling rather tired also in need of some sweet tea.

He was quick to spot what looked liked an old coffee house, smiling to myself as he made his way towards the coffeehouse, the place must have been here for fifth or more years though, but due to the fact that the house is rather old it is looking quite good. 

He quickly looked across the street making sure nothing was coming as he ran across the road to the other side. Once he stopped he noticed that his scarf had came undone, sighing he tied it back up and then entering the coffee house. As he entered he herd the sound of music playing, smiling to myself he went over to the window, a place that would leave him by himself.Picking out a table for two by the window, looking outside and smiling as the soft snow started to fall.

A cough interrupted his thoughts as he looked over to snap at who ever interrupted him he found that as soon as he turned he was then unable to speak.

he looked to see a mop of curls onto a tall, muscular body, the boy looking around the age of eighteen, not a year younger, maybe older; but Louis was just estimating.

His curls framed his face perfectly as Louis found himself staring at such a beautiful human being, he didn't think anyone this perfect every existed. He looked at the boys pink lips that where plump & then to his cute button nose to last but not least, his breath taking green eyes. They were absolutely beautiful, Louis thought. 

But not only that this boys body is a sin, he thought. Who would look this good? it's not healthy to look this healthy in plain black skinny jeans along with a white t shit and apron. 

"Can I help you?" He suddenly herd a low husky voice.

"Ah & You are?" The curly haired lad just chuckled while showing off his dear lord he also had dimples!

"M'Harry," He smiled. "I'm your waiter so i'll ask again do you want anything?" Louis blushed. 

"Sorry mate my mind is just everywhere," He gave an apologetic smile. "I'll just have a tea please extra sugar!" Harry nodded and went back to behind the counter, leaving Louis frustrated as to how that boy looked so damn good, it was inhuman like how sexy he was.

 

he sighed as he lent back into his chair and looked at the snow outside the window. He loved snow he thinks its because how free snow actually is. Growing up in a house as the only boy he took the lead of their father that skipped out on his family when he was quite young, so it left his mother alone & he tried to help her as much as he could which meant he gave up alot. He would never change a thing though, he loved his mother so he didn't mind helping. 

He was brought out of his thoughts as a cup of hot tea was laid on the table in front of him, smiling he slowly took the mug into his hands and brought it to hips lips.

"Mm this tea is so sweet." he sighed in content. 

"Almost as sweet as you?"I looked at the stranger that interrupted my tea time, this was my time.

"pardon?"I ask as i take another sip of the Delicious tea.

"You said the tea is sweet & You're sweet so therefore you're as sweet as tea."

Blushing Louis waved his hand off, which caused the other boy to laugh.

"So what can i call you then? Tea boy?" he smirked.

"i suppose you could," He smiled. " but m'name is actually Louis." The younger boy smiled.

"Its cute." Louis blushed as he picked up the mug once again and took another sip of this heaven that is tea.

"So Harry isn't it?" the boy nodded." What do i owe this pleasure of you coming over here interrupting my tea time,"Harry was going to protest but he was quick not to when he put up his hand to stop him. "I find my tea time very special so... You better have a good reason as to why you interrupted."

"I do actually..." he smiled a shy smile at which Louis thought was the cutest thing he's ever seen in his life.

"Enlighten me then."

"I came over here actually to see if you wanted to go on a date with me.

Louis lost his ability to breath right. Did this prefect piece of ass just seriously ask him out? him out of all the people in England? or anywhere, holy shit.

"I'd love too." he easily agreed.

It seemed as if that was all the two boys needed to get together, their first date went amazing and two years later they are still going strong. Everyone can see how in love these two boys are, they are completely smitten with one another & they wouldn't have it any other way.

It was around November when Harry got down on one knee and proposed to Louis. Louis cried as Harry gave him a speech on how much he loved him and he was then throwing himself at his fiance and telling him how much he loves him.

A few months later they where married which all their friends and family attended and supported the newly weds to no end. 

Louis couldn't believe how his future turned out & it all happened because he wanted a tea, he thought he was the luckiest man ever & as he lay wrapped in Harry's arms he couldn't agree with that statement more.


End file.
